Serie de Drabbles - Mako
by ValSmile
Summary: #7. Mako corre hacia el portal espiritual para ver a Korra y a quien la perseguía. [Drabbles dedicados a la vida del maestro fuego]
1. La Fiesta

La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Bryke...

esto es sólo por mera diversión

* * *

**Words: 111**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**La Fiesta**

Ahí se encontraba el muchacho, viendo atentamente como Korra y Asami se despedían de todos en la fiesta que celebraba Varrick. Su corazón se oprimió, tenía el presentimiento de que ya las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas de antes.

Logró que sus miradas se cruzaran en un momento. Él con ojos angustiosos veía una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro de la morena, a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente, comprendía que la compañía de Asami le era más importante y especial.

Comprendió más de lo que quiso.

Se dio la vuelta, dando un suspiro pesado y optó por seguir en la fiesta como si nada sucediera.

* * *

_Hola, bueno seguramente esperaban más de mi o que actualice mi fanfic "Obra del Destino" pero me surgió esta idea de hacer drabbles pero enfocado solo en sucesos, pensamientos y cosas que rodeen a mi personaje favorito de LOK, Mako._

_y quise partir por este momento. No serán ideas seguidas, no es una historia, solo son ideas que se me iran ocurriendo a medida que me inspire. porque amo demasiado a este personaje y quiero que sea feliz :) (ni que fuese real, pero es que me encanta y lo admiro y me inspira!)_

_Bueno, eso._

_Nos leemos próximamente! _


	2. La Cicatriz

**Words: 158**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**La Cicatriz**

Volvió a revisar una y otra vez su brazo mal herido. La cicatriz seguramente le ira a quedar para toda la vida, pero no le importaba demasiado. La herida le recordaba la capacidad que tenía para dar todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Mako pensó que no sería el primero ni el último maestro fuego que tendría que recordar que con el fuego, ni con los rayos se podía jugar. Él no jugó, el arriesgó su vida por y para que el avatar pudiera obtener la victoria.

Mientras se hacía curaciones y restablecía las vendas en su brazo, recordó el rostro del señor del fuego Zuko. ¿Qué podrían tener ellos en común, salvo la dominación del fuego y de una cicatriz? La lucha por hacer lo correcto y por defender a los demás.

Mako volvió a mirar su brazo, nuevamente envuelto. Chasqueó la lengua algo aturdido por sus pensamientos y procedió a volver a su lugar de trabajo.

* * *

Segundo drabble.

Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida :)


	3. Navidad

**Words: 202**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**Navidad**

Aquel 24 de Diciembre trabajaría mediodía. Luego se reuniría con sus amigos a celebrar la navidad. Pero antes que nada, caminó en dirección a la oficina de Lin, allí su jefa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y con el temple tan serio como de costumbre.

\- Jefa, me retiro.

\- Muy bien Mako.

Pero antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, el joven deposita una pequeña caja envuelta sobre el escritorio de su jefa.

\- Jefa – carraspeó el muchacho – quiero… quiero agradecerle por todas las oportunidades que me ha dado, por el voto de confianza en mí. Por darme un nuevo estilo de vida. Jefa usted… usted es casi como una madre para mí – dijo en un susurro algo avergonzado el muchacho y sorprendiendo a la jefa de policía – gracias por todo. Feliz Navidad – sonreía.

Lin miró con afecto al joven detective y con una sonrisa de medio lado se levantó de su silla, para acercarse al joven y darle un abrazo.

\- Basta de sentimentalismo – dijo al instante – ve a disfrutar con tu amigos

Mako se despidió de ella y antes de que saliera de la puerta de su oficina Lin le respondió:

\- Feliz Navidad para ti también, hijo.

* * *

_Madre e hijo, una forma de decir entre estos dos. Pero para mi Lin siempre ha sido esa madre que Mako no tuvo. Me encanta el cariño que hay entre esos dos y eso que ni se lo demuestran. Es posible shippear Mako con Lin, pero en tono familiar? Siiii *-*_

_Por cierto, tiene cierta relación con el fic de mi estimado amigo TrueProta: "_Christmas City Lights_" de ahí la inspiración, pero en mi caso quise darle más énfasis a la relación familiar de estos dos personajes. _

_Nuevamente, gracias por leer :)_


	4. Año Nuevo

**Words: 508**

**Ratde: K**

* * *

**Año Nuevo**

Mako entraba a toda prisa en el ascensor para llegar a la azotea donde gran parte de la gente de Ciudad República se reuniría para ver los fuegos artificiales que darían inicio a un nuevo año. Iba algo atrasado, ya que como siempre debió quedarse hasta más tarde en su trabajo.

\- ¡Hey detén el ascensor! – gritó algo agitado mientras avanzaba a prisa.

Logró entrar y dando un suspiro se arregló el corbatín rojo que llevaba puesto con su tenida formal.

\- Gracias – ofreció Mako a la chica que se encontraba en el ascensor.

\- De nada – dijo sin más.

Observó su reloj de bolsillo, viendo que faltaban un minuto para la medianoche, empezó a no perder de vista como éste avanzaba y de paso veía a la muchacha como se miraba en un pequeño espejo, arreglándose uno que otro mechón que cubría su frente.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron rápidamente, casi corriendo por un pasillo que llevaba a una puerta que daba con la azotea.

Cuando la muchacha abrió ésta, el resto de la gente, entre ellas el grupo de amigos de ella y el grupo de Mako, gritaban con mucho entusiasmo:

\- ¡3… 2… 1….! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

La gente comenzaba a abrazarse y Mako notó como su hermano abrazaba y besaba a Opal, mientras que Korra y Asami también se abrazaban con algo más de timidez, Tenzin y Pema también y por supuesto los hijos de ellos se daban un abrazo grupal.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo – le decía la muchacha a Mako.

\- Uh, sí… Feliz Año Nuevo.

Ambos se abrazaron torpemente con un pequeño golpecito en la espalda. Cuando se separaron la muchacha con una sonrisa se alejó de él yendo hacia un grupo de jóvenes. Recién ahí logró percatarse del vestido azul que vestía y de su largo cabello castaño.

\- ¡Mako! – escuchó su nombre en voz de Bolin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Los demás se acercaron a él para darse el abrazo de año nuevo, mientras que Korra le ofrecía un vaso de champagne para que en conjunto pudieran hacer un brindis.

\- Para que este nuevo año sea mejor para cada uno – decía Korra

\- ¡Salud! – dijeron todos y bebieron.

El cielo seguía plagado con hermosos colores que los fuegos artificiales ofrecían. Mako miraba a cada uno de sus amigos: a Bolin su querido hermano, tan feliz como siempre y al lado de su chica. Asami, una gran amiga en la que se ha convertido hasta el día de hoy y a Korra, su gran primer amor y ahora una persona más que especial e importante en la vida. Mako se sentía pleno con las amistades que había formado. Entonces suspiró y volvió a beber, pero su mirada se desvió por un momento cuando presenció que aquella chica de vestido azul lo observaba a la distancia. Ella con una sonrisa levantó su copa de champagne como invitándolo a hacer un brindis, cosa que percató y con una tímida sonrisa le respondió aquel gesto de la misma forma.

* * *

_Feliiiiiiiiz Año nuevo para todos!_

_Que tengan un muy lindo año, con altos y bajos para aprender a ser mejores personas siempre :)_

_Un abrazo para cada uno!_

_Y que sea un excelente año 2015! n.n_


	5. Paparazzi I

**Words: 280**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**Paparazzi 1.0**

Mako se encontraba un día más en su jornada laboral, nada extraño sucedía en Ciudad República y eso preocupaba a la jefatura en general.

\- ¿Vieron eso? – decía uno de sus compañeros – Primera plana y portada del diario de Ciudad República. El Avatar y su nueva conquista.

El ojidorado al escuchar eso dejó de lado el bostezo que se estaba apoderando de él y muchos ojos quedaron pendiente de él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó uno – Debe ser… difícil ¿No?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Mako alzando una ceja.

Entonces le mostraron la portada del diario y en ella estaba claramente Korra, junto a Asami, en primera plana, en el mundo de los espíritus… ¡Besándose!

\- ¡Pero que…! - Mako miró sorprendido aquella noticia y los ojos de sus compañeros totalmente pegados a él.

En ese momento Lin salió de su oficina y el resto del personal caminó hasta su lugar y puesto de trabajo, excepto Mako quien miraba aturdido, casi sin habla aquello.

\- Mako, ven un momento por favor – pidió Lin al muchacho y este caminó hacia la oficina de ella – Necesito que investigues y protejas a Korra, por el momento – agregó rápidamente Lin viendo la reacción del muchacho ante tal petición – A la ciudad le gusta hablar de los demás sobre todo cuando son cosas de esta índole… súmale a eso que se trata del avatar.

Mako miró dubitativo a Lin, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Además, pensó, él le había hecho una promesa a Korra. Que la acompañaría en las cosas más alocadas. Suspiró derrotado y en una recta pose le dijo a Lin:

\- Investigaré y protegeré al avatar, confíe en mi jefa.

* * *

_Korra, Korra… te gusta causar problemas ¿no?_

_Ya se viene paparazzi 2.0 xD_

_Recuerden, son pequeños drabbles que giran en torno a mi muchachito lindo :3_

_PD: gracias por leerme :D a cada uno le respondo siempre por mp sus reviews, así que muchas gracias! :3_


	6. Deber de Policía

**Words: 452**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**Deber de Policía**

Se encontraba en las afuera de la mansión Sato y veía con mal humor como una gran multitud de gente, periodistas y fotógrafos de otras naciones intentaban entrar para tener la primicia de la noticia del Avatar.

Mako caminó hacia la entrada con otro grupo de policías e imponiéndose ante estos les pidió que se retiraran del lugar o procederían a usar la fuerza para desalojarlos ya que era una notificación de la jefatura.

Los demás compañeros de Mako entonces hicieron mover a la gente y así la mansión Sato quedaba libre de estos faranduleros.

Las puertas se abrieron y el joven maestro fuego ingresó con confianza.

\- ¡No puedo creer que esto cause tanto alboroto! – Mako escuchaba desde el pasillo los gritos de Korra, revoleo sus ojos, suspiró algo frustrado y decidido siguió su paso hasta encontrarse con las chicas.

\- Tranquila Korra – fue lo siguiente que escuchó Mako antes de ingresar.

Cuando al fin vio el rostro de ambas, Mako con todo su semblante serio pudo notar lo exasperada que se encontraba Korra y como Asami parecía tomarlo todo con calma.

\- Beifong me mandó a informarles que de ahora en adelante tengan precaución con su… - meditó antes de decir las palabras – romance.

Korra alzó una ceja y Asami sólo lo observaba con atención.

\- Hay gente que lamentablemente goza con estas primicias, además deben comprender que… - Mako buscaba las palabras exactas – entiendan que para algunos esto no es "normal" – hizo el gesto de las comillas con su mano.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es normal? – preguntó con furia la morena.

\- Korra ten calma – le decía la joven Sato y Mako observaba como Asami trataba de apaciguar al Avatar.

\- Korra, Asami, entiendan que hay gente que no tolera esto. Pero hay otros que tienen una mente más liberal y las va a dejar ser.

\- ¿Y tu Mako? – preguntó Asami con dudas - ¿Tú también nos vas a criticar?

Mako se dio media vuelta avanzando hasta la puerta del pasillo.

\- Chicas, lo que hagan ustedes me tiene sin cuidado – dijo resentido pero tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas palabras más – desde que se fueron de vacaciones solas, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Yo ahora solo cumplo con advertirles que los paparazis estarán al asecho. Y son más jodidos que los villanos con los que nos enfrentamos alguna vez.

Dicho eso Mako caminó hacia la salida. Cumplió con su deber como parte del escuadrón policial, pero en el fondo de su corazón, aún seguía sorprendido y molesto, ya que en ningún momento las chicas negaron lo que la portada del diario decía de ellas.

* * *

_Y... Mako está enojado... como todos los fans del makorra xD_

_jajaja bueno. Ahora se viene enfrentar la realidad y lamentablemente en el mundo que vivimos, aun hay gente que cree que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad._

_en cierto modo me agrada que hablen de estos temas en dibujos y series (el problema que tengo con el korrasami es que no se trabajó bien y yo era de las que veía a las chicas como una gran y bella amistad)_

_en fin... hay que sacarle provecho a todo lo que se pueda. Y con esto hay material _

_Saludos y gracias por leer estas cositas :D en serio ^^_


	7. Paparazzi II

**Words: 732**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**Paparazi II**

Mako andaba de patrulla por la ciudad cuando de pronto recibe el llamado por radio desde la jefatura.

\- Detective Mako, repórtese por favor.

\- Acá Mako hablando – dijo frente a la radio de su sato-móvil.

\- Acaba de verse algo sospechoso en el portal espiritual. El avatar estaba ingresando y alguien iba detrás de ella. Necesitamos que vayas e ingreses para investigar. Los demás policías están reforzando la seguridad en las afuera de éste – Lin era la que hablaba por el otro lado, dándole las ordenes al muchacho.

\- Copiando, voy en seguida para allá.

Mako iba a toda velocidad atravesando las calles de Ciudad República, aparte de saber manejar motocicletas, Lin le indicó que debía aprender a manejar un automóvil, cosa que hizo a la perfección. Y acelerando hizo todo lo meramente posible por llegar al portal espiritual.

Allí, atravesó lo más rápido las lianas que se interponían en su camino y pudo observar a Korra muy furiosa con una chica, que no era Asami, discutiendo o quizás peleando.

\- ¿¡Eres tú la que sacaste esas fotografías verdad!? – los gritos de Korra se oían claramente mientras Mako se acercaba más a aquella escena.

Mako se percató de que la chica no respondía. Y no podía reconocerla bien ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero vio a Korra como su cara estaba llena de furia. De pronto vio que estaba utilizando una técnica de aire control. El chico pensó que iba a atacar a la joven por lo que apresuró el paso.

\- ¡Korra! – gritó llamando la atención de la morena - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Ella – apuntó a la chica – ¡ella es la que está tomando esas malditas fotografías!

Mako se dio vuelta para observar a la muchacha, pero sorpresivamente ella estaba huyendo del lugar. Cuando se percató de eso, Korra ya iba tras ella y arrojando una ráfaga de aire hizo que ella cayera al suelo al igual que su cámara fotográfica provocando desarmarla.

\- ¡Eres estúpida! – gritó la chica a Korra.

\- ¡Korra basta! – se interpuso Mako delante del avatar que estaba frente a la muchacha – No puedes perder la compostura.

\- ¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para poder comprar esta maldita cámara y tú vienes y me la rompes?

Mako se volteó para ver la situación en la que se encontraba la muchacha. Aún ella en el suelo pudo ver como recogía las partes de su cámara y la cinta que estaba un poco más lejos.

\- Esa no te la llevas – dijo Korra haciendo aire control y envolviendo aquella cinta para traerlas hasta sus manos – ¡Mi vida privada no te interesa!

Mako ayudó a la muchacha a ponerse de pie y ya estando así, se percató de que ya la conocía ¿Pero de dónde? Cuando iba a decir algo, la muchacha le arrojó un chorro de agua directo a las manos de Korra, haciendo botar la cinta que ya le había arrebatado. Mako estaba frustrado con la situación entre mujeres, pero intuía que la fotógrafa cedería por esta vez.

\- A mí no me interesa, es a la Ciudad la que le gustan estas cosas. Yo sólo trato de sobrevivir en este mundo haciendo algo tan sencillo como sacar fotos, más cuando el público pide cosas del Avatar – se daba media vuelta y le dirigió una leve mirada al detective.

Mako seguía en silencio observando la situación y le pidió a los demás guardias que siguieran a la chica hasta que estuviera lejos del avatar, para seguridad de ambas. Luego caminó hacia Korra y éste veía con gracia, interiormente, como ella mantenía su clásico puchero y su ceño fruncido.

\- Tienes que pagar esa cámara Korra.

\- ¡Nunca!

Testaruda como siempre, Korra no había cambiado mucho durante los años que pasaron. Mako pensaba en eso y luego suspiró.

\- ¿Estabas con Asami en el portal?

\- No, sólo iba a meditar… - Mako presenció una mirada cabizbaja en la morena – necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas… sobre mi vida, a solas.

Mako decidió entonces acompañarla hasta el templo del aire, Korra se lo había pedido por favor. Pensó que quizás Tenzin tendría las palabras adecuadas para ayudar al Avatar. Aunque no sabía bien qué es lo que acongojaba tanto a Korra. De todos modos repasó también en que a la fotógrafa ya la conocía, pero aún no recordaba de dónde.

* * *

_ Hola, bueno acá ya vieron la parte 2 del paparazzi xD_

_Uh quien será la chica esa? O:_

_XD_

_y eso_

_Eso, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews ^^_


End file.
